Alliance
by VladMastersPlasmius
Summary: Cassidy and Butch are working with Jessie and James.
1. Chapter 1

_Team Rocket meets Team Twerp_

As we find our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock on their way to the Fushia gym they stop in a forest for a rest. " I can't believe the Fushia gym is this far in the forest " said Ash. " Maybe we're lost. If we're lost then I came with you for nothing. " Misty complained. Meanwhile, a team of thieves called " Team Rocket " watch the three kids in a location not far from them. " We've got to capture that Pikachu." A red-haired girl stood up and turned to the blue-haired boy. " Jessie, what's the plan?." Asked the blue-haired boy. " James are you worried that we'll fail?." Back with our heroes, they get ready to start their journey once again to the Fushia gym. " Not too long now before we reach the Fushia gym. " Brock said with a positive attitude. As they get closer to the Fushia gym their pokemon, Pikachu spots something in the tree. " What is it Pikachu? " said Ash. " Pika pika! " the Pikachu sounded scared. " Prepare for trouble! " Jessie said as she stood on the branch of the tree. " Make it double! " James said as he came from behind Jessie. " To protect the world from devastation! " as the three kids stood their, James came down and said " To unite all peoples within our nation! " then he stared at Jessie. " To denounce the evils of truth and love! " as she said that she gave a smirk. " To extend our reach to the stars above! " they both struck a pose as they said their lines. " Jessie! " " James! " as they struck another pose, Jessie said her last line of the motto " Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight! " as James struck another pose a cat-like pokemon came in the middle of the two and said " Meowth! That's right! " As Ash, Misty, and Brock stood there they had a very " unsurprised " look. " Guys we don't have time for you right now. " Ash said. " Yeah, even though we run into you all the time it's getting kind of boring. " Misty said. As the gang walks away Jessie yells " Nobody calls us boring! " Jessie takes out a pokeball and calls out " Go! Arbok! " " You two always lose the battles. Why do you even try? " said Brock. As Ash sends out his three pokemon he calls out " Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle! I choose you! " as he said that, the three pokemon came out of their pokeballs ready to battle Team Rocket. " Starmie! Go! " Misty called out, but instead of Starmie, her pokemon, Psyduck came out of its pokeball. While Team Rocket and our heroes are about to battle, smoke surrounds all pokemon and their trainers. " Prepare for trouble and make it double! " " What? Who's there! " Ash said frightened. " To infect the world with devastation! " said a girl with gold hair. " To blight all peoples in every nation! " said a boy with green hair. " To denounce the goodness of truth and love! " she said. " To extend our wrath to the stars above! " he said. " Cassidy! " the girl said. " And Butch of course! " the boy said. " We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night! " said Cassidy as she struck a pose. " Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight! " Butch said as he struck a pose. " That's right! " said Cassidy. " Jessie, it's been a while. " Cassidy said knowing who Jessie was. " What are you doing here Cassidy? " Jessie said, angrily to Cassidy. " And you Biff! " James said, getting Butch's name wrong because it always ticks him off. " The name's not Biff! It's Butch! " Butch said. As our heroes sneak away, the four members of Team Rocket end up in an argument. " Boy, that was close. " Ash said with a sigh of relief. As Cassidy and Butch look over to the twerps, Butch says " You're not going anywhere! " Cassidy sends out her pokemon, Espeon as Butch sends out his pokemon, Umbreon. " Ok, Umbreon! Use shadow ball on the twerps! " Just as Butch commanded, Umbreon started its shadow ball attack and fired it at Ash and Co. " Pikachu! Thundershock now! " Ash commanded his Pikachu and it followed the orders it was given. Surprisingly, Pikachu's thundershock broke through the Umbreon's shadow ball and its thundershock hits the Umbreon and the Team Rocket members. As they are sent flying the original Team Rocket cries out " Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! " " Great job Pikachu! " Ash said petting his Pikachu on the head. " Let's get going to the Fushia gym so I can win another badge! " he added. " Right, let's go. Fushia gym's just over those mountains. " Brock said. The gang starts walking to the Fushia gym once again and hoping that they'll meet the gym's leader. Meanwhile. " I can't believe we lost to those twerps. " Jessie complained. " Oh shut up, Jessie! The worst thing is being stuck with you and Lames! " Cassidy snapped at Jessie. " Cassidy, don't yell! Even if we are stuck with these two morons we'll have a better chance at….wait no we won't. Let's just leave these two! " said Butch. As Cassidy and Butch walk away from Jessie and James, they ignore them and don't even look back at the two pathetic members of Team Rocket.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fushia gym battle**_

As our heroes continue their journey, they finally make it to the Fushia gym. " We finally made it to the Fushia gym! Now all we gotta do is find the gym leader! " Ash said. " We don't even know who the Fushia gym leader is, Ash. " said Brock. " Maybe nobody's home? " Misty questioned. A female trainer with an Espeon walks into the room and looks at the three kids. " Will you go out with me? " Brock asked the girl as he saw her right away. The girl with the Espeon hits Brock on the head, hard. " You idiot! I'm here to help you find the gym leader! " said the girl. " So you're going to help us find the gym leader? " Ash asked. " Yeah, yeah but only once kid. If you get lost in this place I'm not helping you again. So stay close to me. " Cassidy said, making Ash and Co trust her. As Cassidy takes Ash and Co to the Fushia gym leader, we find Butch getting the plan set to capture Pikachu. " Alright, everything's set up and ready to go. " Butch said to himself as he waits for Cassidy. " Hey, uh where are you taking us? " Ash asked. " To the Fushia gym leader of course. " Cassidy said in a lying tone. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and their feline pokemon, Meowth spot the Fushia gym and decide to go after the Pikachu as well. " I just hope Cassidy isn't there. Otherwise she'll ruin everything! " said Jessie. " I'd rather go with Cassidy and Biff 'cause you two always fail. It's embarrassing me! " said Meowth. " If we stop Cassidy and Bill here, that'll make us the true Team Rocket! " said James. Back with our heroes and Cassidy, we find them walking into a trap. " Hey we're not even CLOSE to the Fushia gym leader! " Ash said. " What do you mean? This is the right way and it's quicker. " Cassidy said as she started getting nervous that their plan has failed. " Now? " Butch quietly asked Cassidy. " Not yet, Butch. " she whispered back. " Did you just say Butch? " asked Ash surprised. As they take off their disguises they reveal Team Rocket uniform. " You found out! You brat! " said Cassidy. " Let's skip the introduction and capture that Pikachu! " said Butch. " It's Cassidy! " said Misty. " And Biff! " added Brock. " The name is Butch! " said Butch. " Prepare for trouble! " said Jessie. " And make it double! " added James. " Not them again….." Cassidy said looking annoyed. " Don't you ever get tired of saying the motto over, and over again? Because we're getting tired of hearing it." Said Ash. " Our motto never gets boring! " said Jessie. " Our fans expect it! " James added. " Victreebel! Go! " as James sent out his pokemon, Victreebel, Victreebel immediately turned to James and attacked him. " Oh no! Not again! Stop it! Get off! " James told the Victreebel, but the Victreebel would not listen. Due to its time in the breeding center, the Victreebel would not listen to James as often. " Go! Arbok! " said Jessie as she threw her pokeball and her pokemon, Arbok came out. As they are about to battle again, the Fushia gym leader, Koga walks into the room and sees Ash and Co. " Who are you? " asked Koga. " I'm Ash Ketchum! Trainer from Pallet town! And I've come to win your badge! " said Ash. Cassidy, Butch, Jessie and James run away as Koga spots them. " What about the plan? " Butch asked Cassidy. " Forget it! Just run! We don't want to lose again! " said Cassidy. " Team Rocket gave up quick. " Brock said. " Yeah, wonder what got into them. " Misty added. " Alright time for our battle! " shouted Ash. " I accept your challenge. If you defeat me, this Soul Badge will be yours. " said Koga. " Alright! Go! Charmander! I choose you! " as Ash turned his hat around he threw his pokeball which contained the pokemon, Charmander. Charmander came out of the pokeball " Char! " it said ready for battle. " I will head with Venonat! " Koga said as he sent out Venonat. " Charmander use flamethrower! " as Ash commanded, the Charmander used flamethrower on its opponent and the opponent's Venonat was defeated. " Venonat return! " said Koga. " You are an excellent trainer. You rightfully deserve this Soul Badge. " Koga added. Meanwhile, Team Rocket gets a call from their boss and he doesn't sound too happy with their progress. A man in an orange suite with a deep voice began to speak, " I am disgusted with watching you fail! " the boss said pounding his fist on his desk. " Sir, we just need the perfect plan to capture that pokemon. We will succeed. " said Butch. " Yeah, what he said. " said James. " Fine! " the boss growled. " Don't screw it up! " he added, and then he hung up on them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Team Rocket Head Quarters**_

We've seen what Team Rocket does outside of Head Quarters right? Now we'll see what happens in their head quarters! " I hate going after those twerps! We always lose! " said Butch. " I agree. I don't think we'll ever get a chance to capture that Pikachu. " said James. " Would you boys quit whining? If you complain about losing we'll never win with your crappy attitude. " said Cassidy. " How do you put up with him, Cassidy? He's a lot like James. " asked Jessie. " I am NOT like him! " James and Butch said. Meanwhile, we find Meowth with other members of Team Rocket. " So, uh what are we doin' out here? " asked Meowth. " We're just waiting for the legendary pokemon, Entei to show up because we want to capture it for ourselves. " said the Team Rocket Grunt. Ash, Misty, and Brock pass by their area. " Hey isn't that Team Rocket? " asked Ash as he looked over. " I don't know, Ash. But let's not bother them. They look dangerous. " said Misty. As one of the Team Rocket grunts spot Ash and Co he warns the others. " Hey! " the Team Rocket grunt shouted. " Uh-oh! Trouble! " shouted Ash. As Ash and Co try to get away, four Team Rocket grunts and Cassidy and Butch surround them. " Give up, brat. There's no escape! " said Cassidy. " Yeah, you're out numbered and out matched. " said Butch. " Go! Rattata! " said the Team Rocket grunt. " Go! Espeon!" said Cassidy. " Go! Umbreon! " said Butch. " Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur! Go! " said Ash. " Umbreon! Crush this whimp and use shadow ball! " just as Butch commanded, his Umbreon charged up its shadow ball attack and fired it at Ash's pokemon. " Return! " Ash said. " You lose, kid. Give us that Pikachu. " said Butch. " It would make an excellent gift for the boss. " said Cassidy. As one of the Team Rocket grunts knock out Ash and Co, Butch picks up Pikachu and starts walking back to Team Rocket Head Quarters. " That was too easy. " Butch said to Cassidy. " Sure was, Butch. I think we deserve a reward from the boss after this. " said Cassidy. As they make it back to Team Rocket Head Quarters , they find the boss waiting for them. " Excellent job, you two. " said the boss. " Heh heh. All part of our job boss. " said Butch. " We captured that Pikachu sir. Here it is. " said Cassidy as she hands over the Pikachu to the boss. Back with Ash and Co, they wake up and Ash finds Pikachu missing. " Where's Pikachu? " said Ash. " Team Rocket must have gotten to it! " said Brock. " We have to go after it!" said Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Punchy Pokemon!_

Again we find our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock on their journey to find new and unusual pokemon. " Wow! " Ash exclaims. " What is it Ash? " Misty asks. " A wild Hitmonchan! " said Brock. As Ash takes out his pokedex it opens up. " Hitmonchan: The fighting pokemon. When Hitmonchan attacks it delivers an incredibly powerful punch. " explained the pokedex. " Go! Pikachu! " Ash said. " Pika! " it refused to battle the Hitmonchan. " Pikachu if you beat Hitmonchan you'll become the worlds strongest pokemon. " said Ash. " Well twerp…." Said a familiar voice. " Who's there? " said Ash. " To protect the world from devastation! " said Jessie. " To unite all peoples within our nation! " said James. " To denounce the evils of truth and love! " said Jessie. " To extend our reach to the stars above! " said James. " Jessie! " " James! " " Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! " said Jessie. " Surrender now or prepare to fight! " said James. " Meowth! That's right! " said Meowth. " You know that's getting old….." said Ash. " It can't be getting old! Our fans expect it! " said James. " Yeah and that's why you keep failing. " said Brock. " Quiet young twerp. You'll be glad to know we're not here for your Pikachu today. " said Jessie. " We're here for. " said James " The Hitmonchan! " Meowth completed. As Team Rocket gets away with Hitmonchan, Ash, Misty, and Brock run after them. " You'll never catch up to us twerps! " Jessie said. " Victreebel! Go! " said James. As James sent out his Victreebel, the Victreebel attacked him again. " Not again! Get off! Stop it this instant! " James told his Victreebel to stop but it would not listen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Battling Eevee Brothers**_

As our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock continue their journey we find them in the forest. " So what now? I've got the Thunder badge and the Soul badge. " said Ash. " I don't know, Ash. I guess we could take a break for a while. I mean it's not like Team Rocket is trying to capture Pikachu again. " said Misty. Not far from them, an Eevee is tied up to a tree by a leash. " Hey look over there! " said Misty. " Why is it tied up like this? " asked Ash. " It's been abandoned. " said Brock with a sad look on his face. " It looks like it belongs to someone. " said Ash as he looks at the tag on the Eevee. Meanwhile, our heroes find themselves at a garden party. " It's a garden party! " Brock exclaimed. " Looks like fun. " said Ash. " Eevee? It's Eevee! " said Sparky. " Where'd you run off to, Eevee? " asked Rainer. " Mikey, hey Mikey! Eevee's come back! " said Pyro. A kid walks out of the crowd with his head down and Eevee runs to him. " How could you lose him? You've gotta be more careful Mikey. " said Sparky. " You'll lose your trainer identification." Said Rainer. " It's show time everybody! " said a familiar voice. " What? Who invited you? " said Pyro. " Prepare for trouble! " said Jessie. James stood right behind her and said " Make it double. " " To protect the world from devastation. " said Jessie. " To unite all peoples within our nation. " said James. " To denounce the evils of truth and love. " said Jessie. " To extend our wrath to the stars above. " said a familiar voice. " Jessie! " " James! " " Cassidy! " " Butch! " the other two Team Rocket members came from behind Jessie and James and said their last lines of the motto. " We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!" said Cassidy. " Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight! " said Butch. " You know I'm kind of surprised that Cassidy and Hutch joined Messy and Lames. " said Ash with a smile. " The name's not Hutch! " said Butch. " Jolteon! Attack! " said Sparky. " Vaporeon! Attack! " said Rainer. " Flareon! Attack! " said Pyro.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vermilion Gym Battle**_

We find our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock on their way to Vermilion gym. " We finally made it to Vermilion city! " said Ash. " I wonder what type of pokemon trainer this gym leader is. " said Brock. " Maybe a water type trainer. " said Misty. Meanwhile, we find Team Rocket in the Vermilion gym. " Give us that Raichu! " said Jessie. " Never! Raichu use thunderbolt now! " Just as the Raichu's trainer commanded, Raichu used thunderbolt on Team Rocket but it did not affect them. " Ha! We're wearing anti- thundershock suits. " said James. " Please! I don't want any trouble! " said the gym leader. Meanwhile, we find Cassidy and Butch contacting their boss. " You two better have a very good reason for calling me this late. " the boss said angrily. " We do sir. But first we need an introduction. " said Cassidy. " What? " the boss questioned. " To infect the world with devastation. " said Cassidy. " To blight all peoples in every nation. " said Butch. " NITWITS! " said the boss annoyed. " What is so important that you call me this late?. " said the boss. " Well sir, our mission is proceeding as planned. The twerps aren't even interfering with the plan." Said Butch. " Good. Make sure those kids don't interfere with our plans. " said the boss, and then he hung up on Cassidy and Butch. Back with our heroes, they make it to the Vermilion gym but they find out that they are too late. " Uh! What happened? " said Ash. " A team of Pokemon thieves came in and stole my Raichu. " said the gym leader. " Team Rocket! " said Ash as he turned to Misty and Brock. " What are we going to do? " said Misty. " We're going after Team Rocket. " said Ash. Meanwhile, we find Team Rocket about to leave with the captured Raichu. " That was too easy. The twerps didn't even bother to show up. " Jessie said with a smile. " Don't jinx it Jessie! Who knows. Maybe the twerps are following us! " said Cassidy. " Pikachu! Use thundershock now! " said Ash. " What? Oh! It's the twerps! " said Butch. " Darn it! Jessie! You had to jinx it didn't you? " said Cassidy. " You twerps aren't going to ruin our plans this time! Go! Mightyena! " said Butch as he threw his pokeball and his Pokemon, Mightyena came out. " Pikachu use thundershock now! " Just as Ash commanded, Pikachu used the thundershock attack and sent Team Rocket flying, once again. " We're blasting off just like those dopes! Prepare for trouble Mitch 'cause here it comes! " said Cassidy. " It's Butch! " said Butch as they were sent flying. " Thank you for rescuing my Raichu from those thieves. " said the gym leader. " It's fun beating Team Rocket. " said Ash. " Now it's time for the gym battle. If you beat my Raichu you get this thunder badge. " said the gym leader. " Ok! I accept your challenge! That's the reason I came here anyway! " said Ash. " Go! Raichu! " said the gym leader. " Go! Bulbasaur! " as Ash turned his hat around he threw the pokeball that contained the pokemon, Bulbasaur. " Bulbasaur! Vine whip, now! " Just as Ash commanded, the Bulbasaur used the vine whip attack and tangled its opponent and Ash won the battle. " Excellent job. You didn't even give my Raichu a chance to attack. You rightfully earn this Thunder Badge. " said the gym leader as he handed Ash the Thunder Badge.


End file.
